fanowskapercyjacksonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/End of All Hope
Czyli Iluzjonistka część druga. Nie nastawiajcie się na optymizm, czy radość, a tym bardziej na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Odmeldowuję się - Voldi Zapraszam. 'Prolog ' Żyjemy w świecie pozbawionym nadziei... Nasi przyjaciele odwracają się przeciw światu jaki znamy... Nasze przeznaczenie zostało określone już wieki temu... Musimy posłać naszych braci do walki i patrzeć jak giną, i mimo bólu rozrywającego nasze serca, nie możemy się poddać. Prawda jest taka, że nie mamy wyboru, musimy spróbować ochronić tych, których potrafimy ustrzec od śmierci. Nie możemy poddać się bez walki. ''Rozdział 1 W okowach lęku'' Dookoła mnie dzwonią łańcuchy. Nadgarstki mam poobdzierane do krwi od ciężkiego metalu. Gdy unoszę ciężki kilof nad głowę, ręce mi się trzęsą tak, że nieomal go upuszczam. Niestety strażnik to widzi i strzela do mnie z bata. Czuję piekący ból na plecach, nowa rana przykrywa stare, jeszcze nie wygojone blizny. Co za diabeł zgotował nam ten los? Zostaliśmy zdradzeni, zdradzeni przez własna rasę. A teraz, kiedy na ziemi grasują potwory, my pełnimy rolę ich niewolników. Krzywię się, gdy czuję krew cieknącą mi po plecach. Mam ochotę opaść na kolana, ale boję się, że już się nie podniosę. W końcu jestem zbyt wycieńczona, i upadam. Nie zwracam uwagi na ostre ryzy bata tnące mi skórę, ani na krzyki w oddali. Zawiodłam cię mamo, myślę, zawiodłam. Jest mi przyjemnie ciepło, czuję lepkie błoto pod palcami. Wzdycham i wtedy czuję, że ktoś mnie podnosi. Chcę zaprotestować, ale widzę, że to człowiek. Czyżby nadszedł ratunek? To moja ostatnia myśl przed snem. * - Gdzie ja jestem? - pytam słabo. Czuję poduszkę pod głową i cienki koc, którym jestem przykryta. Nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawia mi ból, całe ciało mam obolałe. Otwieram z trudem oczy i rozglądam się dookoła. Nie jest to proste, bo nie mogę podnieść karku wyżej niż na kilka centymetrów. Jestem w jakimś pomieszczeniu, otoczona ścianami z odpadającym szarym tynkiem. Obok mnie są jeszcze trzy łóżka, a oprócz nich widzę kilka leżanek, na których leżą ranni. Są w opłakanym stanie. Nagle podbiega do mnie jeden z sanitariuszy - satyrów. Ma spaloną połowę włosów i złamany róg. - W Obozie Jupiter... a raczej w jego podziemiach... - wybąkał i wybiegł przez pancerne drzwi. Kręci mi się w głowie i chcę wstać, ale nagle do pokoju wpada kobieta. Ma jasne włosy, brudne i skołtunione i przykryte warstwą pyłu. Ma około czterdziestki, widać zmarszczki, ale też blizny i bruzdy wyrzeźbione przez smutek i wojnę. Ma zdumiewająco szare oczy, jak... burzowe chmury? - Ciocia Annabeth? - pytam ze zdziwieniem. Ona uśmiecha się i niemal rzuca mi się na szyję. - Och, bogowie, Kate, ty żyjesz. Twój brat też żyje. Odbiliśmy go tydzień temu... - zaczęła mówić. - Ale co się stało? - pytam. - Włamaliśmy się do obozu jenieckiego. No wiesz, my i Rebelia. - mówi, ale satyr szarpie ją za rękaw i pokazuje cos głową. Wychodzą. Siadam na skraju łóżka i wstaję. Odgarniam włosy z twarzy. Idę powoli do drzwi nie zatrzymana przez nikogo. Wychylam się i sprawdzam co jest za rogiem. Długi, betonowy korytarz wypełniony ludźmi. Wychodzę i idę prosto przed siebie. Nie odchodzę daleko, gdy zderzam się z kimś z impetem. - Au! Możesz trochę uważać...?! Zaraz... Kate! - krzyczy chłopak i niemal rzuca mi się na szyję. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że to mój najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, Simon Jackson. - Bogowie, ty żyjesz! - Żyję, żyję. Co tu się stało? - pytam zaskoczona. Doskonale pamiętam Obóz Jupiter sprzed wojny i nie przypominam sobie takiego miejsca. - Obóz Herosów został zrównany z ziemią. Tu na powierzchni też niewiele się ostało, więc przenieśliśmy się do podziemi. - mówi ze smutkiem Simon. Coś gruchnęło na zewnątrz i z sufitu posypał się pył. Rozdział 2 Los nie zawsze jest sprawiedliwy - Tom! - krzyknęła Kate i rzuciła się bratu na szyję. Chłopak objął siostrę zdrowym ramieniem, bo drugie było połamane. - Też się cieszę siostro. - powiedział z uśmiechem, ale potem powiedział z powagą. - Dowództwo cię oczekuje. - Kate spojrzała na brata i kiwnęła głową. Tom pomyślał, że mała szybko dorosła, za szybko. * Kate zadarła wysoko głowę, by spojrzeć na wysoką kobietę stojąca za stołem z rozłożoną mapą. - Kate Hood, mamy do ciebie sprawę. Co wiesz w sprawie śmierci swojej matki, Rebecci? - spytała kobieta w czerwonej opasce na czole. Kate otworzyła szeroko oczy. * Matka trzymała ją za rękę, zaciskając mocno palce. Patrzyła jej w oczy i pluła krwią z przebitych płuc. W ostatnich chwilach zdołała tylko wyrzęzić: - Wybacz mi, że nie mogłas żyć normalnie, że musiałaś żyć w tych strasznych czasach... - powiedziała i z krwią wypluła z siebie resztki życia. Tom musiał odciągać ja siłą od ciała mamy, które zaczynało juz wtedy stygnąć. * Po policzkach dziewczyny płynęły łzy, kiedy podszedł do niej ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem. - Clarisse, nie krzywdź jej bardziej. - powiedział twardo. - Och, Percy, daj spokój, to już nie jest dziecko. - prychneła Clarisse. - Dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy wysłać najmłodszych na przeszpiegi. - Co?! - krzyknęła Annabeth i przepchała się do przodu. - To dzieci! Nie masz prawa...! - krzyknęła. - Dobrze wiesz, że to potrzebne. - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby Clarrise. - Wasz najmłodszy syn, Kate, oraz Tom. To moje ostatnie słowo. Koniec zebrania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach